


Slow Dancing

by Kawaii_Weeb119



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crushing, Dancing, Eventual relationship, Insomnia, Kisses, Late night shenanigans, M/M, Music, Open Ending, Pidge is a genius, Songfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Waltzing, extreme fluff, gays in space, like crying fluff, music in space, shy boys, theyre too cute help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Weeb119/pseuds/Kawaii_Weeb119
Summary: This was taken from my Tumblr! This work wasn’t stolen it is being re posted!Hey guys here’s my lance fanfic from my tumblr. It’s a songfic to the song Slow Dancing In The dark cus I freaking love that song so much. Also this has been heavily re written cus it was trash.Enjoy! :)))))Takes place in season one. The new paladins of voltron have been having troubles getting used to being in space and darkness the whole time so Pidge helps by altering the paladins tablets to be able to play music to make everyone feel better.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Slow Dancing

It was stupid o’clock in the middle of the night, well the time where everyone’s sleeping and the castle changed into ‘night’ mode and all the lights are dimmed. Keith was in the middle of an insomnia episode his body was confused and was really messing around with him so sleep seemed harder to achieve than defeating the galra at this point. Keith groaned in annoyance sitting up and punching his pillow that was beneath his restless head.

’Screw this! Maybe a drink will help.’

Keith was grumbling with annoyance as he made his way out his room and towards the kitchen. He began to get lost in thought, thinking about how far he and the team had come in the past few weeks. Keith smiled to himself, he finally had a family again. Reaching for a chilled pouch of water and curling up on one of the larger chairs by the kitchen island he continued his thought, sipping quietly. The most recent mission was tedious and long. Team voltron had to return to the balmera to get another large crystal from deep within the creatures surface. The only thing keeping the team together was Shiro’s encouragement and Lances jokes. Keith smiled into his straw. Lance. His jokes were absolutely horrific but they still stirred something warm and pleasant in Keith’s gut. Keith had began to grow fonder of Lance since they were now on the same team and had to get along, but it was different because Lance was actually pretty cool once Keith got to know him properly. Keith sighed brows furrowing and clutching the now empty pouch. “Pfft me and Lance. It will never happen Lance is handsome and girl crazy and I’m just me.” Keith stood up tossing the crumpled pouch into the rubbish and making his way to the door. Keith decided he wasn’t tired enough to go back to bed so he set off in the opposite direction of him room to take a walk.

The halls were dimly lit and eerie, no sound except the hum of the engines and the technology on the ship. Keith came to a stop at an elevator and shrugged riding it a couple of floors down to see what else was in the castle. When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open Keith questioned if he moved at all because the hallway was very similar to the floor he was just on. Except it wasn’t the doors were taller down here some didn’t even have doors and were just entryways into large rooms. Keith began to walk, a large open room lined with tables, a smaller room with some areas stacked with books and foreign objects. He came to a conclusion, this floor just had normal and boring rooms. Keith rolled his eyes the hum of the ship and the distant sound of beat coming into focus. Wait! A song! Keith perked up looking around the hallway trying to pin point the source of the noise. Keith tip toed following the sound. The quiet drifting of singing drifted towards him now.

Then Keith came to a door, large and slightly ajar but inside was the sound of a song, quiet vocals and the slight shuffling and tapping of feet. Keith slowly edged his way to the slightly open door and peered in. There he was. His jacket discarded on the floor and beside it was his tablet, the source of the music. But lance was in the middle of the room shifting from foot to foot slowly spinning around the space at a soft pace. Keith grew ridged and tense preparing to sprint towards the elevator when lance began to spin slowly to face Keith but his eyes were shut softly, fully relaxed into the beat. Then all at once Keith held his breath as lance began to do a dance to the beat and the chorus picked up too. 

“When I’m around slow dancing in the dark,

don’t follow me you’ll end up in my arms.”

The lyrics sent Keith’s heart hammering as he continued to watch Lance. His eyes widened as he realized that this was a slow waltz meant for two people and that Lance was spinning an imaginary dance partner out and back towards him to the music. Lance was humming quietly to the song he looked so beautiful. Before Keith could stop himself he was slowly pushing the door open enough to squeeze in to the room and was slowly and carefully tip toeing towards lance who danced away unaware of his company. The music picked up again, into a new chorus of the song.

”can it be one night?

can you?

can you?”

The beat burst to life and lance spun his ‘partner’ out, out stretching his arm. Keith took advantage of this and grabbed Lances hand being pulled into a spin. Lance grabbed onto his new partners waist dipping Keith down to a dip. Lance was so relaxed it was scary. The music hammered into Keith’s ears burning away at his heart.

”Give me reasons we should be complete.”

lance cracked his deep sapphire eyes open meeting Keith’s. Keith was very embarrassed he hadn’t meant to approach him let alone initiate the dance, he was not thinking and got lost in the moment. He had moved without even meaning to. 

"I- uh Lance! Hey- sorry I'll go I didn't mean to interrupt."

Keith scrambled out of Lances hold taking a few more steps back than what he needed to waving his hands about uncharacteristically. Lance smirks folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Ha guess mullet head couldn't resist my heavenly singing and absolutely amazing dancing skills."

Lance did a little movement with his arms and wiggled his eyebrows that had Keith cringing and flushing warmer more. Keith and Lance stood staring at each other awkwardly until the song changed to to another with a completely different beat. Lance turned quickly mumbling.

”s’fine was just finishing up anyway.”

Keith panicked. ‘Now I’ve done it. Stupid Kogane!’

”s-seriously I didn’t mean to interrupt lance, I’m sorry. You know you actually looked really good.”

Keiths blush began spreading like wildfire across the boys neck and to the tips of his ears. Even lance had turned a slight pink at the compliment. Lance opened his mouth a few times to try and keep the conversation alive but he closed his mouth and put his attention back onto his tablet when he realised it was in vain. A few button presses later a song came through the speakers of the device but it seemed to be near the end of the song. An upbeat and rather fast song it seemed foreign maybe something played at home. Lance set the tablet down and turned back to the other paladin taking shaky steps. Lance peered over to Keith shyly and offered a lightly quivering hand.

”Maybe we could try that again properly?”

Keith looked into Lances eyes and seen doubt swirling around in the deep pools. Keith smiled lightly putting a his hand in the others the other going to the others shoulder.

”I-I sure. But Lance one problem I’ve no clue how to dance.”

Keith averted his eyes now that Lance knew he was most definitely gonna be trampled on or on the floor by the end of this. Lance huffed lightly and tipped Keith’s chin back up again a look of reassurance in his eyes. The last song coming to an end and the starting beats of the song lance had been dancing to starting up.

”That’s fine. Trust me alright I’ll guide you.”

Keith nodded lightly not trusting his voice because his heart was really throbbing with those words. With that the lyrics picked up on the song and Lance was guiding the other through the dance loose enough to be relaxed but firm enough to be guiding Keith perfectly. Keith was finding it hard to look at Lances intense gaze the entire time so it drifted down to the others shirt hem. The hand on Keith’s waist disappeared again and was placed onto Keith’s cheek softly tilting his head towards him.

”Keep your eyes on me.”

Keith gulped listening to him so he settled on looking into those intense orbs. Lance smiled lightly and the chorus starts to pick up.

”When I’m around slow dancing in the dark,

don’t follow me you’ll end up in my arms,”

Keiths heart was gonna burst. He was getting immense goosebumps as the weight of the situation set into his mind. He was slow dancing with the person he likes and had openly flirted with him even. Lance pulls his partner into his chest before spinning him out and pulling him straight back into his hold. 

“Give me reasons we should be complete,”

Lances eyes are sparkling with intensity and Keith is enthralled by him. Keith senses were on overdrive as he came to realise that he truly loved Lance. His little crush was way worse than he expected. He was truly screwed now. But there was no room in his mind to panic not when he was so at ease in this moment. The rest of the song blurred by in a collection of slow movements and spins to embraces that burnt Keith. The last few lines were sung through the tablet and Lance slowly spun Keith out and grabbed him again by the waist dipping him down and resting his forehead on the others as the last few beats of the song played. Both boys were flushed as they simply stared at each other absolutely lost to the world. Lance broke the silence.

”Keith? Was that okay for you?”

Keith smiled lightly his hands drifting to the back of Lances neck. Eyes darting to lips. 

“Perfect.”

Keith whispered as he reached up and connected their lips in an emotional kiss. Filled with love. Lance slips were so soft it was perfect. They broke apart and smiled letting each other go. Lance went and picked up his jacket and his tablet shutting it off in the process. The pair headed back to the elevator in a comfortable silence filled with the joy and adrenaline of the dance. The elevator chimed at their floor and both boys continued towards their rooms still in silence. It wasn’t long before they reached Lances room. Keith reaches up wrapping his arms around Lances shoulders pulling him in for a hug. Lance hugged back firmly before whispering.

”Thank you for dancing with me. You know you’re not that bad for the first time.”

lance pulled away smirking. Keith just pouted smacking Lance’s arm lightly before smiling again.

”Hmm well I could do that. Goodnight Lance.”

”Yeah goodnight Keith, sleep well.”

Lance beamed as he turned and disappeared through the sliding doors of his bedroom. Keith sighed lightly as he kept walking to his own room. 

Keith was there soon enough his door sliding closed behind him hissing as it locked behind him. Keith was by himself again but he didn’t mind that much. Even though Lance is gone he can still feel the warmth coursing through him and the tingle on his lips. He sighs contently as he slumps back into bed and manages to fall asleep rather quickly into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


End file.
